narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiome
Chiome is a young German Shepherd/Husky mix Ninken, being the long time partner of Sutaa Safaia since she was 5 months old. She is originally from a litter from that of the Inuzuka Clan but currently is a traveler alongside her partner servicing as an aid to Sutaa in her medical exploits and as a warrior. She mostly serves a guardian role and known to be quite protective of her partner. Besides this she holds no title like that of Sutaa and prefers not to have one. Background Birth and Sutaa Chiome may currently be a wandering traveler now but her origins lie with that of the Inuzuka Clan. She was born to a litter of five puppies but out of all of them her appearance proved to be one of the most interesting, especially for her red eyes. Though a name was contemplated for a while it was difficult for a time to figure out a good name for the young pup as the few months went by that she grew quickly and proved to have potential to be a strong fighter. She was not meant to stay in the clan however. Shortly after turning five months of age Chiome was taken from her litter by Sutaa’s father and brought to his daughter as a gift and part of the tradition of the Inuzuka Clan to have ninken partners. It was Sutaa who then dubbed her name as Chiome which means “red eyes” as a representation of her fierce, crimson red eyes. From that day on the two became inseparable and were often taught in the ways of the Inuzuka by Sutaa’s father and Chiome’s uncle, who was a German Shepherd himself. But these good times weren’t to last by the time by the time her partner was nine. Rough Times When tragedy struck of her partner’s father being killed alongside her uncle in battle Chiome too faced a grief stricken period for a short while. But she hid much of these mourning emotions to try and be there for the two women as she could see they were taking quite hard and was usually the one trying to bring them back to the light of things. It was a difficult task for the young Ninken however, often having to spend days or weeks to get the two to move, especially Sutaa who almost gave up training at all. Eventually though, these efforts paid off and she began to see the old light in her family’s eyes and she soon could relax again. It was around this time Chiome also began to pull herself back together as well, knowing she couldn’t fall to pieces when her partner already had. Because of this the young mixed breed had quickly gotten past her own grief and once again began training with her partner and also was there to witness Sutaa’s mother’s trials to see if her daughter was eligible to try to become a medical-nin. Intrigued by this Chiome began watching the two women closely as the training would begin. Training Years When the official training began Chiome usually was fine sitting off to the side, observing how her partner’s mother would teach her about the use of Chakra Flow and the ways of being a medical-nin. And quickly she watched Sutaa progress quickly, showing signs of being even stronger than her mother. Impressed by this she also began helping to train with her partner in other areas. Much of this dealing with Sutaa’s manipulation of Chakra, making Chiome wonder if she could do the same. So when they were not doing anything or was off on her own the young Ninken would often try channeling Chakra through her body like a real shinobi but it proved to be difficult for a long time. Nonetheless, the two would also continue to improve the skills they also had learned from the Inuzuka Clan. Though both still had no knowledge of the more advanced tactics Chiome often had contemplated of seeking out the clan she came from to learn. But this she eventually decided against, thinking it might be dangerous to do so and could see Sutaa was set on other things for the time being. So thus the two would continue their routine of training between different ways of combat, working together in their collaboration attacks, and Chiome trying to see if she could make use of any Chakra. Second loss and Traveling Once again tragedy struck though, as Chiome witnessed the helpless moments when Sutaa’s mother became ill from a sickness they didn’t know of. Though both tried their best efforts eventually Sutaa’s mother passed on and left her partner in a grief stricken state yet again, leaving Chiome worrying she might have to help her partner out of this again. Yet, this wasn’t the case luckily. Sutaa was quick to pull herself together again, deciding it was time she stopped mourning and started making use of her skills thus the two made an oath to never allow anyone else to suffer. Because of this the two decided it was time they left the border between the Land of Fire and Takigakure’s country. After packing up the two set off on their own, wandering from village to village in helping anyone who needed it. It would eventually lead Sutaa to gain her current title and Chiome refusing to have one, but also giving her time to practice her skills. Recently, thanks to her continuous efforts, Chiome has developed some healing skills of her own and Sutaa herself has named them. The two have also learned to use collaboration techniques with more than just their Inuzuka tactics, making the two also known to not be push overs. Personality Chiome is in some ways like her partner Sutaa yet at the same time is slightly different. For one she is much more out spoken, always being the one that speaks their mind rather than hold her tongue. In her mind she views keeping things to oneself isn’t always the greatest thing so will willingly let someone know how she feels on a subject or their ideas and views. She also is prone to being somewhat insulting towards others and shows no remorse for it. Thus she is also prone to getting into fights with others and willingly challenges someone to prove her wrong. Another thing is Chiome is known to be a little cocky and overconfident, thinking she can take on the world even when she has bitten off more than she can chew. Sometimes quite literally for her. She takes pride in her skill and looks, also being a little vain in the fact she thinks she is one of the most beautiful canines the Inuzuka has produced. Because of these attitudes Chiome can be described as being quite proud and a little selfish towards others except for her partner Sutaa who she is quite protective of. Most of all though, Chiome is a very fierce and sometimes very feral ninken who can be overprotective and vicious at times. Usually she is the one of the two partners who can be easily angered and annoyed by others, not being afraid to then put them in their place. This leaves Sutaa having to calm her partner down quite often. Luckily though, there is a kinder side to Chiome when she gets to know people and they are deemed worth trusting. When this happens she also shows a great deal of loyalty and support to others, showing that she isn’t exactly that bad after a while. Appearance Chiome is a fairly tall german shepard/husky mix breed of dog, just being short of her partner’s shoulders. Though she has more of a wolf/husky like look to her with a powerful, lean, and lithe build of both the breeds she was born from. Though she has more of a husky-like look her tail, ears, and muzzle shape are more resembling to her German Shepard lineage except for one unusual trait. She has unusually long canines which come down from her top jaw like saber-tooth teeth and her claws being quite visible to others. In sense she looks almost far more feral than most Ninken. Her fur is also fairly thick and usually shiny, showing she is usually in great condition. The coloration of the fur is a dark lilac with dark brown markings on her face and a large spot along her back, underbelly, tip of her tail, and down her neck. She also has brown spots on the top part of her front paws and the toes of her back paws have partial dark brown “socks”. Also her tail is straight and remains down unless she is happy or excited, having gained this trait from her German Shepard side. Her eyes are also fairly feral looking and blood red in color, looking almost crimson. Abilities Keen Senses Being a canine species by nature Chiome's senses are usually surpassing that of any human and some creatures. Her nose is a thousand times more powerful than a human allowing her to track a scent for about 10 miles. Her hearing is just as good as she can hear for about the same length as her smelling or sometimes 20 miles depending on the area. Chiome is also able to catch things faster with her eyes than most and sees clearly in the dark as if it were day. She also has the canine's "sixth sense" as some call it and seems to sense things no one else can or feels something may be off. Physical Prowess As stated before Chiome can be noted greatly for her strength especially around the jaws, due to the heritage of two different breeds and her unusually large size. Yet she is also quite fast and agile, able to outmaneuver most animals and human beings, usually something she can combine with her strength for some devastating results. She also has a fair bit of stamina and endurance, making her one ninken most shouldn't mess with. Inuzuka Clan Technqiues Like all Ninken and their partners from this clan Chiome can perform collaborated attacks with her partner Sutaa. They are usually based around canine-like attributes and usually between the two can be quite devastating when combined with a lot of Sutaa's use in Chakra Manipulation and medical skills. Though unfortunately she only knows the basics like her partner and some day hopes to learn the much more advanced aspects of the Inuzuka. Healing Ability/Chakra Flow One thing that seems unique for Chiome is that she has shown some ability in healing as well like Sutaa. Much of this is from showing interest in the medical techniques she has seen her partner and her mother do leading her to attempt something similar, mostly from observation and listening. Because of this she has learned the same aspects of Chakra flow as most shinobi might leading her to learn to use this to some degree but still a work in progress. But her efforts have earned her success in creating two of her own unique healing styles meant for Ninken or others with canine-like features. Trivia *Like all those of the Inuzuka Ninken her name is a representation of some kind due to her canine features. In this case Chiome literally translate to "red eyes", a name Sutaa gave her due to her crimson red eyes. *Chiome seems to be one of the only few Ninken who has a unique skill outside of the usual canine abilities and Inuzuka Clan tactics, this being her being able to use healing jutsus she herself invented.